


Of Swordsmanship, Magic and Starlit Sky

by Summer_Forest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hooked Queen, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Forest/pseuds/Summer_Forest
Summary: Set during season three, part b. Henry had been rescued and Regina finds herself questioning her transition into the new life, while engaged in swordplay on the board of The Jolly Roger.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Kudos: 6





	Of Swordsmanship, Magic and Starlit Sky

"Your Majesty, you've been on the tip of this folks' tongue for decades. Never underestimate the power of your command." Hook said, resuming his polishing activity.

Regina finally chanced a look at this stoic captain. He was draped in black leather, the colour she couldn’t help but appreciate, which oozed with power and dominance. His eyes were trained on the view out of his window - the moonlit sky - while his fingers were craftily smoothing down the creases on its surface. It seemed to her that he did everything with a reckless abandon but deep down he was drowning. The way she used to. They were alike. In some ways.

_Maybe that was one of the reasons as to why she stumbled upon this sinking ship that night in the first place. The night Henry was back home and safely tucked in in his bedroom at the Charmings’ place, with Emma and his grandparents by his side. The night Pen was a long-forgotten memory and Storybrooke finally got back to ‘normal’. The night Regina’s mind was clogged with many thoughts, swirling and swirling down an alley of memories and dreams, again and again leading her up to the crossroads. That night she thought she had everything back. Alas, that damned mind of hers couldn’t rest. It was akin to Sahara’s desert - empty and numb. She needed the rain to pour down on her and wash away her soul from the marks of many yesterdays, as her senses were alert to the crave of danger, to the past she left behind. But when she spotted the proud and venerable masts of The Jolly Roger - and her heart thundered like never before._

Sensing Regina’s heavy eyes on him, Hook gave her a benefit of a doubt for just a tad longer, before turning around and flashing her a wolfish grinning smile, "Never spared before, Your Majesty?" Regina sighed internally and rolled her eyes, tired of this show off masterclass, she advanced further into the captain’s chamber. Hook might have swayed Emma with this whole irresistible dangerous charade of a fallen hero; enticed her with bad boyish charms, but now he was dealing with the Queen. The woman who detested anyone and anything full of ignorance and cockiness. Especially men who were always on the sidelines.

"I believe I have chopped and torn off many a heart, to my sad acknowledgement, before I met you. Don't act so special, dear. You are just a pirate." Regina smiled abashedly, praying her sarcasm would prompt the man to act on his boisterous attitude. Just once more, the queen was after a spectacle and she was definitely going to get it.

"Aye, milady, I wasn't intending on doing so, but now that you've mentioned that-" The captain put aside the particle and twirled a blade in his hand, adoringly blowing the leftover metal shavings off and returning his divided attention to the uninvited guest, much to Regina’s annoyance, “Your magic cannot compete with a hundred years swordsmanship skill, fueled by a crave of vengeance.”

In response to that, Regina let out a sardonic laugh, which the captain joined in but then her demeanour has changed completely. The queen stepped forward and clicked her fingers, once - twice- thrice: the window was opened wide to welcome the wind inside that put the candles off, then ceased the possession of the blade from the pirate's hand and tenderly landed it in his mistress's ones.

Throughout the entire magic show, to Hook’s astonishment, Regina never once tore her piercing eyes off of him. Always waiting for his reaction; for him to put on a bravado act and fulfil her expectations of a proper jester but he was not giving in.

The pirate knitted his brows together, as Regina was toying with his prized possession, then scratched his chin and cracked a defeating smile at the end, “That is a fine John Barnett’s short sword you are holding. Precisely thirty-five point eight inches long and it's handgrip is wire bound over oak wood, and it is finished with a very ornate shell guard. I think I’d sparred once or twice with that fella. So skittish he was, blocking my lunges- always seasick; ah, I remember when I cornered him on the Royal brig- ”

Hook’s tirade went on forever as he sat on the table, reminiscing, juggling with his memories under Regina’s spell, with his boots clanking at the sides of the wooden panel. But the queen only kept looking at the sword, eyeing its pristine surface and wondering if it sliced through many throats and cut across many guts. Did he leave them begging or pushed the metallic weapon through without remorse? The thought made her shiver with disgust at the similarity of their conditions, and she quickly shook it off, trailing her eyes down the captain’s hook and then his hand; the myriad of exotic rings on it; the crimson vest, the leather trousers, his cocky grin and that tempestuous wind-swept raven locks. What was so intriguing about this particular heartless sea-hawk? Not much, or maybe something there was. Probably just the mystery behind his facade, but for now it would do, thought Regina. For now, she was bemused. She could use him to her advantage in future, but for now, she could play her game.

"Shall we have a duel, then? To tell the truth, it's been a while since I fought with a lass and it was not swordplay." The time stood still as Regina finally registered the hoarse voice behind her right ear and without a further ado, spun around, swinging at the captain’s hand as it neared her waist. Hook backed away, barely missing the sword’s tip and leveled his curious gaze on Regina, chuckling, while she was casting him a withering look.

“For the record, I have. Many times. My father taught me everything, from horse riding and swordsmanship to wiping cocky smirks off of idiots' faces. So, en guard, _dear_ pirate!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
